


Gather Together My Family

by Merfilly



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ladyhawke, the four friends (Navarre, Isabeau, Phillippe and Imperius), first Christmas after the curse is broken.(I chose to go with second, so they were more established)
Relationships: Isabeau d'Anjou/Etienne Navarre
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Gather Together My Family

"On the one hand, oh Miraculous Father, if I go, I may receive gifts that I did not procure for myself," Mouse said aloud, walking the road that led to Heaven, so far as he was concerned. "On the other, I must confess, it would be temptation akin to our Holy Savior in the desert to be so close to such warmth once more."

He weighed the matter a bit further, aided by the rumble in his stomach that reminded him he'd rather missed the meal at his borrowed residence of the evening prior. He approached the last major crossroads that could take him to either adventure or a warm, safe bed in the home of his dear friends… and found a donkey, a cart, and a priest.

He knew them all well, and quickly put on his most waifish smile.

"Don't you go trying your charms on me, boy!" Imperius thundered balefully. "What are you doing afoot and so far from Navarre and his lady?"

"More like Isabeau and her Captain, you mean, good Father," Mouse said with impish delight. "Is there room in the cart beside yourself and your piety?"

Imperius made a rude noise, but shifted, and Mouse clambered up.

After all, their very Father in Heaven must have ordained the meeting to make His will known!

* * *

Etienne looked out to see the snow finally beginning just as Imperius was bringing the cart to a stop behind faithful Abraham. Beside him, and Etienne knew this would warm Isabeau's heart, was their little Mouse, brave and foolish Phillipe. 

"Inside, before you are covered," he called, even as a warmly dressed boy came out to see to the beast and cart alike.

Neither other man took time to dawdle, and greetings passed once they were inside. Imperius gave a harumph as another servant appeared, a lass of young but capable years, to help their coats off.

"Taking to the ways of the nobility, are you?"

Etienne merely shook his head. "Former wards of the church, old friend. We have taken on their education and housing, their various needs, in an attempt to help them find a better path.

"Else they might just follow in our Mouse's footsteps, hmm?"

"Sir, I have no idea of what you might refer to that would not be a bold example to follow!" Mouse said, as he let his own outer wrap be taken. Etienne smiled broadly and wrapped his arm around Mouse's shoulders, guiding them into the main hall. He, as ever, was utterly entranced as Isabeau appeared at the far end, framed in the massive doorway with perfect lighting.

All light fell on her spectacularly, but now, as she took in that their guests had arrived, he could only count a handful of times he'd seen her more lovely than this.

"Father Imperius. Phillipe." She moved with grace to greet them, chaste kisses on cheeks and hands squeezed. "We will all be fortunate to hear the Mass with you to lead it, and I will rest better knowing where you are, my little thief."

"Must I hear the Mass as well?" came the expected complaint. "I speak with our Lord above daily, I assure you, and listen well to His own words."

Etienne laughed as that prompted a roar of 'sacrilege' from Imperius, and he knew the winter had just gotten more merry than he could have believed possible but two years before.

* * *

Imperius knew full and well why there were young people working as servants in the manor that had come to his dear friends once the matter had all been decided. The appointment as Protector to the region carried certain expectations, and the Church had wished the matter swept away. 

Seeing how graciously the youths were treated, Imperius saw no sign of power or means corrupting his friends as they enjoyed their rewards on this earth. More, as he watched the couple fussing over young Gaston, he thought that perhaps, for all their suffering and trials, they were possibly closer to Grace than any other couple he'd officiated over.

It would be a good visit, and a lengthy one, for he was to help all the liturgical duties for these dark months, rather than let the Church be blemished again in this town.

* * *

It was the second winter free of the curse, the second set of high holidays come upon them. Sometimes Isabeau could not quite believe they were free, and able to share the bounty of their lives with others.

Then she looked at her husband, who smiled more and took care of the people he now served as Protector. Everything was nearly perfect in those moments, made real by being able to see him peacefully settling in.

Now, with their dearest friends here, it truly could be perfect.


End file.
